Keg for Nee-chan
by Sketcher1994
Summary: "Don't you love me anymore?" Ouch. That's going to hurt. To his left, Cana was eyeing the situation warily from her barstool. He looked forward again into the centre of the guild. Everyone was just looking on with varying levels of staring. From Cana's side-eye cautious watching, to Bixslow's amused outright stare. He raised a hand to get another pint. "Anyone you love, Nee-chan?"


**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Long story short, not sure where this came from... *Nervous laugh* I was reading prompts, came across the first line of this fic... and for some reason used it in a very roundabout way... So please enjoy whatever this is!**

(P.S. the word count for this was 666... Completely unintentional)

_(And I was about to click save and I just realised that I've unintentionally posted ship-matching updates again... It was Bixanna last week with _Cobalt Blue Couch_ and _Becoming Purav_... and this week, if you can count whatever this is, Baccana with _After Life_ and this *stunned silence* I went to write a Bixanna... that was what I wanted a prompt for... and wrote this instead... and only didn't post it because it wasn't Bixanna...)_

* * *

"Don't you love me anymore?"

Ouch. That was going to hurt. And in public too. He glanced to his left, finding Cana eyeing the situation warily from her barstool next to him. He looked forward again into the centre of the guild. The blonde's face could not be anymore flushed. He glanced to the female next to him, but she still did not run in to save the day. No-one was. Nobody was moving. They were all just looking at the three of them with varying levels of staring. From Cana's side-eye cautious watching, to Bixslow's amused outright stare.

"Is anyone gonna say anything?" He mumbled, catching Cana's attention.

The voices started up again, beginning at a low murmur and rising to become the usual din of the Fairy Tail guild. The blonde sat back down awkwardly with the two others at the table, avoiding their eyes. He could see Cana shaking her head beside him, so he turned back to her. Well, that had been weird. He raised a hand without bothering to look up at the barmaid, immediately getting another pint.

"Was that normal?" He chuckled into his pint.

"Not exactly." Cana admitted quietly. "I doubt _anyone_ expected Natsu to come out with _that_. I would have thought Lucy would have told me if there'd been any love declarations… Then again, she's told him plenty of times when she's been drunk. Maybe he started taking them seriously?" She hummed, lifting her tankard to get an instant refill. "Wonder what she'd said to him."

"Anyone you love, Nee-chan?" He grinned, leaning in so that they were practically touching.

"Love… Love is a strong word." She mumbled, wishing she herself were drunk. "I loved my mother… I have a kind of love-hate relationship with my womaniser of a father… My guild are my family… But _love_…"

"HEY! Who here loves Nee-chan!?" He yelled out over the noise of the guild, earning an enthusiastic roar of agreement back. "See?" He mused, turning back to her. "They all love Nee-chan, so a WILD woman like you can't say you're not loved."

"I need a keg." Cana groaned, her head hitting off the bar as her dark brunette waves fell forward to curtain off her flushed face.

"One keg." Mira chimed, effortlessly placing it on the bar in front of Cana.

"Thanks, Mira." She nodded back and the barmaid placed a second in front of Bacchus. "Did you have to do that?" She grumbled at him past her hair.

"I couldn't have my Nee-chan feeling unloved!" He chuckled, cracking open his keg to start downing it. "Last to finish has to go find out what that weird conversation was about!" He smirked, his voice echoing slightly.

Her keg was open before he could get a grip of his.

He began to down it, watching her drinking hers at an incredible rate. That was why she was his Nee-chan. The stupid Tenrou thing was still a pain, but watching her drink… It was inspiring. He began to drink faster, leaning in closer in an attempt to knock her off of her game. He felt something brush his knee and wondered if he had slid a little too close. He tensed as fingers left a fiery blaze up the inside of his thigh. Suddenly, a hand forcefully grabbed his whole package through his trousers and he began to splutter. He groaned as it squeezed a little, making his eyes roll back slightly. Damn that felt good!

A keg slammed down on the bar next to him and he cursed silently.

"You're not the only one who can play dirty." Cana cooed, giving him an exaggerated wink on the word dirty.

"Damn, you're WILD!" He cackled as she released his crotch.

"And _you_ lost the bet – go ask." She smirked, looking particularly smug.

"Fine…"


End file.
